


Talk

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 19 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeWe need to talk.Nothing good ever happens after someone says these words.





	Talk

_We need to talk._

Nothing good ever happened after someone said these words, so it was completely justified that Kurt was kind of dreading of going back home, his heart beating wildly as he tried to figure out what Blaine wanted to talk about. After getting the text, Kurt had been racking his brain all day, trying to remember if anything had happened lately that might have made Blaine mad, or if there was anything Kurt did to upset him, but he had nothing. No recent fights, no disagreements, nothing.

Almost in a full panic mode, Kurt hesitantly opened the door the their apartment, carefully stepping inside, only to be cornered by his husband the second the door shut behind him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Blaine immediately started before Kurt even had time to open his mouth. “I realized I should have worded it differently the moment I sent the text, but my phone died right after and I just got home, so I haven’t gotten a chance to charge it yet-“

“Wait, what?” Kurt managed to ask in between the words tumbling out of Blaine’s mouth.

“All I meant by that text was that we need to talk and plan our trip back to Ohio for Christmas.” Blaine winced, a small, sheepish smile appearing on his face. “I know it sounded bad, and don’t even try to deny it.” Blaine arched his eyebrow when Kurt wanted to protest and reassure him somehow. “I know you believe ‘ _we need to talk_ ’ never means anything good, and I could see you panicking the moment you came home.”

Huffing, Kurt shook his fine. “Yeah, okay. I admit, you might have worried me a bit.” _More like a lot, but Blaine doesn’t need to know that,_ he added internally. “Just, word it differently next time, would you?”

“Got it. I wouldn’t want to give you a heart attack before we even turn thirty.”

“I appreciate it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168727849514/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
